Patient interfaces, such as a nasal mask assembly, for use with Continuous Positive Airway Pressure Devices (CPAP), flow generators or blowers in the treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB), such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), typically include a soft-patient contacting portion, such as a cushion, and a rigid shell or frame. In use, the patient interface is held in a sealing position by headgear so as to enable a supply of air at positive pressure to be delivered to the patient's airways.
Factors in the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy include: mask comfort; sealing; stability (e.g. aids in sealing); fit; and ease of use.
Another factor of the prior art is manufacturability.
While there are a large number of patient interfaces designed for adults, there are relatively few designed to suit infants and children. Prior art masks for treating children are deficient in several areas. For example, infants may lie on their stomachs when they sleep. The configuration of prior art masks are too large and/or bulky on the infant's face or forehead to readily allow for this. Other mask designs are too flexible and might collapse (e.g. Sullivan et al. —WO 01/32250 A1).
It is desirable for parents to have a clear view of their child when the child is wearing a mask. Some prior art masks do not allow for this (e.g. mask covers too much of child's face). It is also desirable for clinicians and caregivers to have a clear view of the nares to ensure that they are not obstructed.
Some prior art masks include hard/rigid components. This may cause pressure sores and can be perceived negatively by patients/clinicians/parents.
Prior art masks designed for adults are also generally not designed to be fitted by a third party (e.g. clips are difficult to operate), such as would be useful in a mask for a child or infant.